Feral ghoul (Fallout 76)
Corroded glowing one Deadly glowing one |actor =Sandra Saad |location =Appalachia }} Feral ghouls are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Background Feral ghouls are almost similar to the ghouls of previous Fallout games. However, their clothes are more recognizable (work clothes, police uniforms, holiday wear, etc. rather than just indeterminate rags) and their appearance is much less decomposed than their previous appearances. Unlike the Scorched, which have retained greater cerebral functions and motor skills, feral ghouls are unable to use weapons due to the loss of mental (and motor) functions associated with going feral. Characteristics Biology Feral ghouls were formerly pre-War American citizens who suffered mutations due to radiation, including brain decay, resulting in complete loss of reason due to diminished mental functions. Their skin is slightly decomposed and their hair has almost disappeared. They live in groups wandering in nature or human infrastructures in search of future prey, whether human or animal, to feed on their flesh. It is rare to see ghouls wandering alone and the presence of a single ghoul is a sign of the presence of other ghouls in the vicinity. Sometimes a group of ghouls can be accompanied by a wendigo. The ghouls are friendly to the wendigos and show no sign of aggression towards them. Feral ghouls are also attracted by the wendigo's howls. Gameplay attributes Feral ghouls will attack most other creatures they encounter, with the exception of wendigos. They will attack charging and striking their opponents. Their attacks are accompanied by radiation damage. Glowing ghouls inflict more radioactive damage (50 per hit without Rad-X) and diseased, rotting, withered, and gangrenous ghouls can inflict poison damage or transmit diseases to the player character. Ghouls often prepare their attacks by advancing slowly towards their opponent before running very quickly (often faster than the player) and throwing themselves at their target in an exaggerated lunge. Variants Weak feral ghoul These are the weakest variant of feral ghoul, hence the name, and are commonly found around other ferals. |level =1 |perception =4 |family =feralghoul |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Bobby pin * Lantern }} Feral ghoul A standard feral ghoul, they can be found in big numbers in towns and are always in groups. They can be called as reinforcements by wendigo screams. |level =3 |perception =4 |family =feralghoul |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Silver table spoon * Silver table knife * Gold pocket watch * Surgical scalpel * Dinner fork * Toothbrush * Toothpaste * Pencil * RadAway * RadAway: diluted * Adjustable wrench * Rad-X * .38 round * .308 round * 10mm round * Bobby pin * Stimpak * Combination wrench * Fuse * Surgical scalpel * Flip lighter * Soap * Screwdriver }} Feral ghoul roamer A slightly stronger variant of feral ghoul. These can be found in the wilderness and in towns. They are usually in a pack with other ferals. |level =9 |perception =4 |family =feralghoul |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Wonderglue * Dog tags * Bandage scissors * Flip lighter * Chalk * RadAway: diluted * Surgical scalpel }} Feral ghoul stalker A stronger variant of the feral ghoul, usually encountered in a pack. |level =15 |perception =4 |family =feralghoul |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Gunpowder * Old Possum bottle * 10mm round * Lightbulb }} |level =15 |perception =4 |family =feralghoul |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Gunpowder * Old Possum bottle * 10mm round * Lightbulb }} Feral ghoul reaver A decently strong variant of the feral ghoul, having metal armor over their clothes. They are usually found among packs of weaker ferals. |level =22 |perception =4 |family =feralghoul |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Gold fork * RadAway * Abraxo cleaner industrial grade }} |level =22 |perception =4 |family =feralghoul |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Gold fork * RadAway * Abraxo cleaner industrial grade }} Withered feral ghoul An older Feral Ghoul, they are stronger than most. They do not have any armor or clothing, likely due to the wear and tear they have endured over the years. |level =32 |perception =4 |family =feralghoul |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Gold fork * RadAway * Abraxo cleaner industrial grade }} |level =32 |perception =4 |family =feralghoul |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Gold fork * RadAway * Abraxo cleaner industrial grade }} Gangrenous feral ghoul A powerful type of feral ghoul, they can poison the player character upon a successful hit and have a greenish skin tone. They are mostly found at higher levels. |level =42 |perception =4 |family =feralghoul |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Silver table knife * Mini nuke }} |level =42 |perception =4 |family =feralghoul |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Silver table knife * Mini nuke }} Rotting feral ghoul |perception =4 |family =feralghoul |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Gold fork * RadAway * Abraxo cleaner industrial grade }} |level =52 |perception =4 |family =feralghoul |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Gold fork * RadAway * Abraxo cleaner industrial grade }} Charred feral ghoul A very strong ghoul variant found commonly at the Whitespring, the Mire and the Cranberry Bog. They are usually in small groups but can have weaker ghouls alongside them. |level =62 |perception =4 |family =feralghoul |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* }} |level =62 |perception =4 |family =feralghoul |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* }} Strangler feral ghoul Powerful variants of the feral ghoul, called as reinforcements for the strangler heart. Each regular non-glowing feral ghoul variant has a corresponding strangler variant with the same stats, abilities, and items. Feral ghoul officer Feral ghoul officers were once high-ranking officers in the United States Armed Forces, responsible for carrying one of eight launch code keys needed to launch a nuke from Appalachia's nuclear I.C.B.M. silos. They can be identified by unique radio packs on their back, emitting both a red light and a high pitched tone that sound off in a regular sequence. They may also carry a nuclear keycard. Each regular non-glowing feral ghoul variant has a corresponding officer variant with the same stats, abilities, and items. |level = |perception = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr =Immune |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Silo Alpha code piece * Silo Bravo code piece * Silo Charlie code piece }} Glowing one A highly irradiated variant of the feral ghoul. They can be found as a boss at the end of ghoul-infested buildings and give off high amounts of radiation. |level =22 |perception =4 |family =feralghoulglowing |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |items =* Nuclear material }} Putrid glowing one A higher level version of glowing one, covered in glowing green blisters of radiation. |level =40 |perception =4 |family =feralghoulglowing |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |items =* Nuclear material }} Bloated glowing one One of the strongest variants of the feral ghoul. They are found as an end boss in ruins and also appear after a nuke lands in a ghoul infested area (i.e. Morgantown, the Whitespring, etc.). They give off a radiation aura and are usually in groups. |level =58 |perception =4 |family =feralghoulglowing |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |items =* Nuclear material }} Reeking glowing one The second strongest variant of the feral ghoul. They are only found in Vault 94 during vault raids, at a much higher level than even other glowing ones. They are identical in appearance to bloated glowing ones. |base id = |level =75 |perception =4 |family =feralghoulglowing |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |items =* Nuclear material }} Corroded glowing one One of the strongest variants of the feral ghoul. They are only found in Vault 94 during vault raids, at a much higher level than even other glowing ones. They are identical in appearance to bloated glowing ones. |base id = |level =95 |perception =4 |family =feralghoulglowing |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |items =* Nuclear material }} Deadly glowing one The deadly glowing one has the same stats as the corroded glowing one and are one of the strongest variants of the feral ghoul. |base id = |level =95 |perception =4 |family =feralghoulglowing |pr =150 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |items =* Nuclear material }} Locations * Some feral ghouls occupy the camp areas of Flatwoods and the Red Rocket station. * Feral ghouls can be found inside of the Vault-Tec Agricultural Research Center to the west of Flatwoods. * Feral ghouls occupy the majority of Morgantown and connected buildings, such as Vault-Tec University and the Shadowbreeze Apartments. * Feral ghouls make up most of the enemies at The Whitespring golf club and surrounding areas. * Commonly found at Big B's Rest Stop. * Found in a group at Camp Venture, near the segment of the camp with the storage basement. * Often found at random encounter hotspots. * A glowing variant will be always found on one of the houses in The Whitespring Resort close to the northernmost exit. Notable feral ghouls * J47 is a named diseased feral ghoul summoned by interacting with the DMV number terminal at the Charleston Capitol Building and selecting "Boot up Department C." The loudspeaker will attract it and more feral ghouls into the DMV lobby upon activating. * Freddie Lang was the leader of the Blackwater Bandits raider gang. She can be found as a feral glowing one in Blackwater mine. * Feral ghoul officers appear randomly throughout areas where feral ghouls reside. These are noteworthy however, due to the fact that they drop nuclear keycards containing Appalachian launch codes. * Harvey Tinley - a feral ghoul in Clarksburg. * Billy - a legendary feral ghoul in Vault 94. * Cole - a legendary feral ghoul in Vault 94. * Lucas - a legendary feral ghoul in Vault 94. * Red - a legendary corroded glowing one in Vault 94. Related quests Challenges * Kill feral ghouls in nuked regions (daily) * Kill feral ghouls with simple weapons (weekly) Notes Some feral ghouls have area-dependent apparel, for example, the feral ghouls wearing golfer outfits at the Whitespring Resort. Appearances Feral ghouls appear in Fallout 76. Gallery FO76 Feral ghoul variants.png|Different variants FO76 golfer feral ghoul (1).jpg|One variant of the golfer feral ghoul found at The Whitespring Resort. Fallout GhoulsGroup1.jpg|''Fallout: Wasteland Warfare'' figurines Fallout GhoulsGroup2.jpg Fallout BOX Ghouls.jpg Fallout GhoulsGlowingHug.jpg Category:Fallout 76 creatures Category:Nuclear Winter creatures Category:Ghouls es:Necrófago salvaje (Fallout 76) ru:Дикий гуль (Fallout 76) uk:Дикий гуль (Fallout 76)